Legacy of the Star Guardians
by ged565
Summary: Friendship? Bonds? Teamwork? Protecting the light? Jinx didn't sign up for any of this bull crap. The power was pretty convenient, though. And seriously, glitter? Why so much glitter? What was even going on? All Jinx knows is that one moment she was living the normal life of a girl failing high school, and the next, she's supposed to defend the universe. Or something like that.


**Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. Not me.**

 **I've been wanting to write a story about this team of Star Guardians ever since the skins came out, so, here we are!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The birth of a Star

 _ **In the beginning of all things, the First Star gave its light to create the universe. New worlds were born—and with them, warriors imbued with the light of the First Star. These protectors are supernovas blazing bright, yet destined to collapse as furiously as they burn. They are the Star Guardians.**_

 _The sky shook as a massive explosion sounded. Smoke and debris were the only things in sight as Jinx zoomed around in mid-air. Her eyes were focused and her expression grim as she stopped to hover, her eyes scanning the ruined area below her for her enemy. The air was blurry and stained red from all the fiery explosions, making her sense of sight nearly useless. She sensed her enemy's presence before she saw them, albeit a second too late. Her eyes went wide as an inhuman creature thrust itself at her. Before its claws could tear through her, however, a wand flew in between them in a dazzling array of warm, pink light._

" _Prismatic Barrier!" A shield formed in front of Jinx, giving her enough time to back up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her teammates struggling to stay afloat all around her. She turned her now narrowed gaze back to the monster, reaching to her shoulder where a petite, black, fluffy, demonic creature hovered. She pet its head before it turned into a large rocket launcher which she slung over her shoulder, pointing it directly at the ugly beast that was still stupidly whacking away at the shield. Her tongue stuck out to the side of her mouth as she took one step back in mid-air, her rocket launcher heating up. Then, it shot a massive bolt of charged star energy, causing a large explosion to erupt upon contact with the creature right in front of her. The scorching heat from the explosion before her didn't phase Jinx one bit. She stayed stationary, eyes unflickering as she looked for signs of her opponent's survival. There was no noise, and she let out a small sigh of relief. Of course nothing could survive her attack. She turned around to face her teammates. To her surprise, she saw looks of horror on their faces. A flash of pink light flew by her._

" _Jinx!" A voice screamed. Jinx slowly turned to see the beast still in one piece, its arm raised to smash her to stardust._

" _Jinx!" The voice screamed again. Jinx watched as the arm came down towards her too quickly for her to do anything about it._

" _Jinx!" Everything went black…_

"Jinx!"

...and then everything went back to normal as Jinx opened her eyes slowly.

"...hm?" She grumbled tiredly as she lifted her head.

"Come on Jinx, wake up. Lunch break is nearly over." Jinx yawned before turning to see her best friend Caitlyn nudging her. They had been eating lunch outside, but Jinx had been tired so she went to sleep.

"How can break _already_ almost be over. I _just_ went to sleep." Jinx ran her hand through one of her two long, red ponytails annoyedly. Caitlyn let out a sigh as she leaned her weight onto one foot and put her hand on her hip.

"I don't control time, Jinx. What, do you think we live in a magical world or something? Hurry, our test results are going to be up when we get back to class." Jinx blinked in wonder at the mention of a magical world, her thoughts going back to the dream she had had. _What a totally wacko dream...I mean, what were those clothes I was wearing? And those people-_

"Jinx! Are you listening to me?" Caitlyn scolded, interrupting her thoughts. Jinx grumbled as she stood up, stretching and cracking her neck and back.

"No need to be so eager, Cait...we all know you'll just get number one in the class again." Caitlyn shrugged.

"You never know. Our third year started not too long ago; we aren't sure what our classmates are capable of." Jinx gave a small giggle as the two of them walked back into the school building.

"Right. If _you_ don't score top in the class, then I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." They started in the direction of their class.

"So, my dad has been doing a lot of investigating lately." Caitlyn started. Jinx looked to her side at her friend.

"He's a sheriff, isn't that normal?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, yes, but this time it's kind of different. He's been investigating the same case for the last few days with no success at even figuring out who the kidnapper is or what their motive is...the disappearances have been so random; all he knows is that it always happens in around the same area." Jinx raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn's voice became eerie and dark.

"...where?" Caitlyn turned to look Jinx in the eyes.

"...the outskirts of downtown." JInx just returned Caitlyn's gaze, unsure of how to answer. Before she could think of a way to respond, the two of them reached their classroom, stopping outside the door to see a list posted with all the student's names ranked in order from their scores on the test. Jinx snorted in laughter when she saw her name near the bottom of the list, forgetting Caitlyn's eerie story for now. Caitlyn elbowed her in the side, making Jinx wince and glare at her. Caitlyn glared back.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You should take school more seriously. You only have this year and next year to pad your grades; I suggest you…" Caitlyn trailed off in the middle of her sentence. Jinx raised an eyebrow, scanning her best friend's face.

"You okay? You never trail off or speak in an unfinished manner, it isn't like you. Did you realize there's no use in telling me to shape up in school?" Jinx tried to tease her friend, but got no response, so she waved her hand in front of Caitlyn's face.

"Helloooooo? Helloooo? HELLO?!" Caitlyn merely blinked, her gaze still locked on the list. Her head was tilted back a bit. Jinx grumbled in annoyance.

"Ignoring me now, are you? What could be so surpri-" Jinx was cut off as she followed Caitlyn's eyes to the top of the list. Her eyes worked from the bottom up. Caitlyn's name...was next to the number '2'. And next to the number '1' was the name 'Luxanna Crownguard'.

* * *

"I'm dead meat...I am so dead meat...when my parents find out I was bested in a test score I'm dead…" Caitlyn complained as her and Jinx sat in their desks waiting for the teacher to come back into the classroom once lunch break was officially over.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Isn't your dad, like, the sheriff? Aren't you planning to follow in his footsteps? I don't see why you need good grades for that kinda job." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Of course _you_ don't get it. Ugh…" Caitlyn buried her head into her arms. Jinx leaned her chin against her hand, looking at Caitlyn.

"Boy, you sure are pitiful right now."

"You're _real_ helpful Jinx…" Caitlyn grumbled back. Her misery put a smile on Jinx's face.

"Thanks!" Caitlyn lifted her face to glare Jinx directly in the eyes. Jinx just smiled back at her, adding to her misery.

"I'm dead…" Caitlyn groaned. Jinx blew at a piece of her hair.

"Calm down. Your dad's too busy trying to catch some other criminal, surely this crime of yours will be overlooked." Caitlyn didn't answer for a bit, and when she did, she had completely ignored Jinx's reasoning.

"Who does that Lux girl even think she is?" Jinx whistled at Caitlyn's tone of voice. Her best friend didn't talk badly about other people like this often; Jinx was going to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

"She must really love throwing you off your throne." Jinx commented, grinning when she saw Caitlyn getting even more angry.

"I know! She answers every question in class whenever she gets the chance to, and now...now...THIS?! I can never face my parents again!" Jinx snickered.

"Well, it's that girl's fault. Better hold a grudge against her. Maybe make your parents put her in jail; oh wait! You can never face them again for some strange reason because of her." Caitlyn looked about ready to explode as Jinx continued adding fuel to the fire. Suddenly, Caitlyn's angered gaze locked on to something behind Jinx. With a knowing grin, Jinx turned around to see Lux herself had just entered the room. Instead of grinning at the sight of the center of Caitlyn's drama, however, Jinx's eyes widened as she took in Lux's features; her short, pink twin pony tails in particular.

" _Prismatic Barrier!"_

Jinx's eyes followed Lux all the way to her seat before she somewhat snapped out of her trance, looking elsewhere in order to try and think clearly.

 _That girl...was in my dream, right?_

"It's _her_ fault…" Caitlyn seethed from beside Jinx, but she was no longer listening to her best friend's complaints.

 _...why would I dream about someone like_ her _?_ Jinx was disgusted with herself as she eyed Lux once again. The proper little miss Crownguard was pissing Jinx off now, too.

"Yo, Cait. Why don't we have a little fun, huh?" Caitlyn blinked at Jinx.

"What do you mean?" Jinx smirked before turning back to where Lux was sitting, waving her arm in the air.

"Hey little miss Crownguard!" Lux's ears perked as she turned to look at Jinx and Caitlyn. Jinx smirked at the look of confusion on the annoying girl's face as she motioned for Lux to come over to them. _Why would I dream about someone like her._

"...may I help you?" Lux asked. Her politeness was only disgusting Jinx further. Caitlyn, despite having been talking badly about her earlier, was quiet now as Jinx leaned her chin on her hand, looking up at Lux.

"So, why don't you tell us how you got that high score." Lux blinked in surprise.

"Um...I studied-" Jinx's loud cackle cut Lux off, and now, everyone in the classroom was looking over at them. Then, Jinx slammed her hand onto the desk loudly.

"I'm sorry, why don't you tell us how you _really_ got that high score." Lux's eyes were searching Jinx's confusedly.

"I-I don't understand the question. If you're trying to say I cheated-"

"Aha!" Jinx shouted accusingly.

"Jinx…" Caitlyn whispered. Jinx ignored her as she smirked up at Lux.

"So how'd you do it?" Lux stayed silent for a bit, studying Jinx's face.

"I would never che-"

"Heh! You can't trick me." Jinx said. Lux had a clear look of confusion on her face as Jinx glared her down.

"Hm? What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Professor Ryze enter the room. Jinx smirked at Lux, who in turn let a horrified expression display itself on her face. Just what Jinx wanted.

"Hey prof-"

"Jinx!" Caitlyn cut Jinx off, grabbing onto her arm. Jinx looked back at her best friend, who was biting her lower lip.

"D-don't...Jinx, don't. It...she's not worth it." Jinx looked from Caitlyn to Lux and then back to Caitlyn before sighing.

"Whatever. Fun is ruined now anyways." Professor Ryze pushed up his glasses.

"Miss Crownguard please take seat. Class will begin after I get set up." Lux looked at Jinx and Caitlyn before slowly walking back to her seat. Jinx watched her, eyes narrowed. No way would she dream about someone like that.

"Jinx, pleeeeeease!" Jinx turned her attention back to Caitlyn, surprised to hear her pleading her for something.

"I'm even saying please!" Caitlyn pressed on, getting out of her desk to lean over to Jinx, who immediately leaned away with a look of what-the-hell-are-you-doing on her face.

"H-hey! I get it, so stay where you are!" Caitlyn's eyes lit up.

"So is that a yes?" Jinx just blinked confusedly.

"...a yes to what?"

"...you weren't even listening to me!" Caitlyn complained. Jinx let out a small laugh as Caitlyn sat back down with her arms crossed.

"What were you saying? Come on, I can't possibly give you an answer if you keep crying about it Cait." Caitlyn pouted.

"I'm not crying about it. I asked you to hang out with me after school today so that I can delay going back home to tell my parents that I got second on the test." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Just don't tell them then. Or just lie." Caitlyn gasped.

"I can't do that!"

"Really now. Why not?" Caitlyn glared at Jinx.

"I shouldn't have to explain why I can't lie about my academic performance. So will you help me out or not?" Jinx smirked.

"What if I said no?"

"JINX!" Caitlyn yelled threateningly, causing Jinx to giggle hysterically.

"I don't get to see you mad so often, this is fun! If I get to see this for the rest of the day then I'm in!" Caitlyn quieted down, but just glared at Jinx, huffing.

"You're insufferable…" Jinx smiled.

"Why thank you."

* * *

"Geez, I thought Professor Ryze would _never_ stop lecturing…" Jinx groaned. Caitlyn chuckled lightly.

"Now you're the one complaining. Well, this is more normal, at least." Jinx cast Caitlyn a look of resentment.

"You're just lucky he favoritizes you since you're the best in the class-woops! No you aren't!" Jinx snickered as the look on Caitlyn's face transformed into one of pure offense.

"H-how _dare_ you…!" Caitlyn lunged at Jinx, who quickly dodged out of the way with a giggle.

"My, my, it's been _too_ long since I've gotten to see you _this_ worked up, Cait! All because of that weird Lux girl! Catch me if you can!" Jinx continued laughing as she ran through the bustling city with Caitlyn chasing after her.

"Get back here! You've made fun of me for the last time! I'll chase you through all of downtown Piltover if I have to!"

"Chasing doesn't mean you'll catch me!" Jinx continued teasing as she ran. "If you can't catch your best friend you'll _never_ catch a bad guy, Cait! And then you'll _really_ have to start worrying about what your parents think about you!"

"Don't you think you're taking this joke too far?!" Caitlyn yelled in aggravation. Jinx laughed.

"There's no such thing as 'too far'! As long as I get to see you worked up! You know I'll never have an opportunity like this again!"

"Yeah, you won't, because I'll _kill_ you once I catch you!" Caitlyn yelled in between pants. The two of them ran all throughout downtown with people looking at them as if they were crazy.

They were running for a good half hour before Jinx came to a stop in front of an arcade.

"Stopped running, have you?" Caitlyn said, but it only came out half angry since she was tired from all the running. Jinx smirked at her.

"Out of breath, I see." Caitlyn glared at her.

"Shut up. You are, too." Jinx grinned more.

"Actually, I'm not. Racing is my number one favorite thing to do! And I don't love doing it with anyone more than I love doing it with my best friend!" Caitlyn gave Jinx a hard glare, which was exactly the reaction Jinx had been looking for. She smiled mischievously, eager to provoke her friend more.

"Anyways, since you're out of shape-oops! I meant breath! Since you're out of brea-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Caitlyn yelled incredulously. Jinx laughed hysterically, but quickly got back on track.

" _As I was saying_ , I was thinking we could settle this a different way." Caitlyn looked at Jinx suspiciously.

"What're you up to now…" Jinx smiled sweetly.

"Nothing!" She motioned to the arcade.

"I just thought we could...settle this with guns." Caitlyn's eyes widened a fraction before her mouth slowly curled up into a smile, replacing her suspicious look with one of satisfaction.

"I like your thinking."

"You won't when I'm through with you."

"Is that a challenge, rocket hair?"

"You bet, giant cupcake." They both wore competitive smirks as they rushed into the arcade, immediately locating their favorite shooting game. After buying tokens, Jinx and Caitlyn stood side by side at two different stands, hoisting up arcade guns to their side.

"Whoever gets the higher score wins." Jinx said. Caitlyn nodded. The game began flashing as it counted down from 3. The words 'BEGIN' appeared, and Caitlyn and Jinx immediately began shooting at an onslaught of zombies on the screen.

After a couple minutes of shooting, the timer in the top corner reached one minute remaining.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT: MASSIVE WAVE OF ZOMBIES APPROACHING" The game warned. As Jinx reloaded her ammo quickly, she risked a glance at the corner of her and Caitlyn's screens to check their scores.

Caitlyn: 7640

Jinx: 7330

Jinx's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to lose. No way was she letting that happen. She suddenly became aware of her screen flashing red, and her eyes widened in a quick flash of panic. She'd taken her attention off of shooting for too long. She saw the largest wave of zombies she'd ever dealt with on her screen approaching her.

 _If I die then I automatically lose!_ She thought panickedly. The zombie closest to her was right on her. Her wide eyes began mellowing down in slow motion until they became focused and exhilarated. For some reason, images of her dream played in her mind.

 _This kind of impossible-to-win rush is what I live for._ With a smile full of adrenaline now spread wide across her face, Jinx shot the zombie down before pointing her gun to the right of her screen.

 _I have zombies on every side of me. Some of the zombies on the left side are closer to me, but the zombies on the right side of me aren't bunched up, so I have to take them out first._ She shot at the zombies on the right. As soon as she deemed that side clear enough, no, even before that, her hands worked furiously to reload the gun. Right as the closer zombies on the left were upon her, she was shooting relentlessly.

 _Even though all the ones on the left are close now, they're more bunched together than the ones on the right so I'll take them down with collateral damage._ As soon as she deemed them cut down enough, she reloaded and began shooting across the entire screen.

 _And now that they're more or less evenly thinned out, a wide spread attack will exterminate the rest of these rodents that are too close!_ Jinx wasn't even aware of her laughter that rang through the arcade as she shot at the zombies ruthlessly, her arms and hands working comfortably and quickly, fire reflecting in her eyes as she perfectly scanned and reacted to everything on the screen in front of her.

"TIME'S UP" The game announced. Jinx was panting, a look of pure exhilaration on her face as her shoulders began to slowly relax and her arms slowly began lowering. She was slightly aware of Caitlyn eying her cautiously, but she didn't mind.

"So...you always get so worked up." Caitlyn finally commented. Jinx turned to her best friend, still grinning widely. The two of them looked at each other for a bit before turning to compare scores.

Caitlyn: 10860

Jinx: 12070

"No way!" Caitlyn shouted in protest. Jinx, on the other hand, wore a satisfied and triumphant smirk.

"Keep trying, I'm sure you'll beat me one day...in your dreams!" Jinx erupted into laughter at her own joke while Caitlyn just glared at her.

"Rematch! I declare a rematch!" Caitlyn argued. Jinx stopped laughing, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"Are you sure? We'll be here all day if you keep trying to beat me." Caitlyn's eyes became determined.

"Maybe not as long as you think. Let's get the tokens; you're going down today no matter how many times it takes."

* * *

Caitlyn groaned as her and Jinx walked out of the arcade. She was hugging and rubbing her arms with a look of defeat on her face. Jinx smiled at her friend, arms behind her back as her long, red ponytails swayed with every step. It was dark out now, but the stars lent their light.

"So in the end you gave up, huh? Guess you have to admit you simply can't beat me!" Jinx said matter-of-factly. Caitlyn glared at her.

"My arms are sore, I don't need to hear this from you right now…" Jinx giggled.

"Today is just a big day of complaints for you, isn't it?" Caitlyn grumbled a bit. The two of them walked for a bit before Caitlyn spoke up.

"...you didn't need to do that to Lux today in class." Jinx giggled.

"Oh, that? I just wanted to give her some hell. Wasn't it funny? She was so confused when I accused her of cheating! And she looked so scared when I was going to lie to the professor that she'd been cheating!" Jinx began laughing as Caitlyn gave Jinx a small smile.

"It was...something. Why'd you do that though?" Jinx put a finger on her chin.

"Because it was fun. And you can't beat her, so I figured I'd put her in her place." Caitlyn pouted.

"I can too beat her!" Jinx smirked tauntingly.

"You can't beat that Lux girl in tests; and you can't beat me in games. Geez, you can't beat anybody!" Caitlyn glared at Jinx.

"Jinx, you can stop teasing me now-"

"It's like, it's like, like you're _trying_ to get second place!" Jinx erupted into laughter as Caitlyn growled.

"JINX!" She lunged forward, but Jinx saw it coming and dodged back.

"Catch me if you can Cait!"

"Argh, you'll do _anything_ for a race, won't you?! It's dark already! Dammit Jinx!" Caitlyn shouted frustratedly, chasing after Jinx. Meanwhile, Jinx's laughter sounded through the night.

The two girls panted as they ran after one another for a while. Suddenly, Caitlyn stopped running, and Jinx also stopped to turn and grin at her.

"What's wrong, Cait? Can't win at racing either?"

"Jinx…" Caitlyn's voice was quiet, but not angry, which was strange to Jinx.

"Whaaaat? You tired of losing? Then don't lose!"

"Jinx I don't think we should be here right now." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"What're you talking about? You're the one who said you wanted to delay going home to your parents, I'm just delaying it even more!" Jinx looked up at the stars dotting the sky. "Even if it's already night!" Caitlyn had walked up to Jinx now.

"Jinx, that's not what I meant. It's-we're...we're on the outskirts of downtown." Jinx rolled her eyes again.

"What, are you scared you'll get kidnapped? Oooh, spooky!" Jinx began waving her fingers towards Caitlyn before laughing hysterically and clutching her sides. Caitlyn wasn't laughing though. Her eyes were alarmed and worried.

"Jinx, we should go. This is serious. My dad is the best sheriff around but this case has been giving him a run for his money, so he told me to not go too far downtown. If he finds out I was here, I'll just be in even more trouble." Jinx blew at a piece of her hair.

"Come ooooooon Cait." Jinx began walking backwards further into the night.

"Jinx, wait! Come back!" Caitlyn began walking towards her. Jinx smiled in victory.

"Yay! Play with me some more, little miss sheriff!"

"Jinx-AHHH!" There was a small explosion right where Caitlyn was, sending dirt and debris spraying everywhere. Jinx's eyes flew wide open at her friend's bloodcurdling scream as the scene unfolded.

"JINX!" Caitlyn screamed. Jinx could see Caitlyn's form lying on the floor, and above her was some weird silhouette.

"Caitlyn! Leave her alone!" Jinx roared, running as fast as she could. She thrust herself at Caitlyn's attacker, but they swung their arm, causing Jinx to fly to the side a bit.

"Ugh...huh?!" Jinx slowly sat up and gasped in shock and horror when she saw that part of her school uniform was ripped. Slowly, she shifted her head to look back at the figure on top of Caitlyn…

...to see that they weren't human. The creature had four legs, with each leg extending into a single large claw. Its entire body and its head were connected. A low growling noise seemed to radiate from its entire form as the creature's jaws slowly parted, revealing vicious fangs drenched in saliva that connected from the roof of the mouth to the bottom. Caitlyn was screaming nonstop as the creature snapped its jaw at her. Jinx found herself shaking slightly from the horrendous scene, but managed to muster the courage to charge forward.

"Get away from her!" She yelled, launching herself into the creature's side. With a raspy screech, the creature thrust its claw at Jinx, easily flinging her away.

"Ahh!" Jinx gasped out as she rolled across the floor. "Unnnn…" She groaned, head spinning, as she struggled to sit up.

"AHHHHHH!" Caitlyn's scream rang through the air as the creature's fangs closed in on her. Jinx's eyes were hysterically wide with distress.

"CAITLYN!" She screamed. "STOP IT!" She reached her arm forward uselessly, as if telling the creature to stop would make a difference. Caitlyn went limp as the creature made to close its jaw on her body, accepting her fate. Jinx's eyes were even more hysterical as she gripped onto her long, twin red pony tails, tugging with all her might as she stared helplessly at the scene of her best friend about to be eaten by the monstrosity.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" As Jinx's scream rang throughout the air, a red light began shining brightly from above her, as if answering her distress. The light got brighter and brighter, until the entire area around them was filled with its red light.

The creature pulled its jaws away from Caitlyn to cower slightly at all the sudden light.

"What…?" Jinx muttered confusedly.

 _ **Do you require assistance, young maiden?**_ Jinx's eyes widened at the sudden voice.

"D-do I…?" She trailed off, stuttering uncharacteristically due to her shock at what was going on. _**You should hurry and answer.**_

"I-I…" Jinx's eyes slowly fell on Caitlyn, who still lay motionless beneath the creature. Any hesitation in her from her confusion was wiped away immediately as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes...I mean please…" Jinx's slowly forced herself to stand, her knees shaking due to the strain she was forcing upon them. She clenched her fists.

"Please save her!" The light shined silently for a second or two.

 _ **I'm afraid I cannot save her.**_ Jinx looked up at the sky incredulously, particularly at the red star that was burning so brightly in the sky directly above her.

"Then why did you even ask if I needed help, whoever you are?!" She yelled. As if in response, the star began shining even brighter, but now, the light was beginning to envelope only her body. Jinx's eyes widened.

 _ **I cannot save her...but I can allow YOU to save her.**_ With that, the red star above Jinx began descending straight towards her rapidly. She gave a shout of surprise as the star became nothing but a bunch of red sparkles and light surrounded her entire body.

"What is this…?" Jinx looked down at her body to see her school uniform glowing red and transforming. It changed shape as fluttery split ends appeared at the hem of her new shirt. Her feet glowed as a pair of new shoes appeared, and the glow spread from her feet up her legs. The glow quickly solidified into purple leggings that went midway between her knees and thighs followed by long hand gloves, one purple and the other white, materializing on her arms. Red jean shorts took place of her uniform skirt beneath the ending curves of her new shirt. A glowing form appeared on her head before turning into some type of tiara that seemed to resemble bunny ears, and the outfit transformation was topped with a red ribbon appearing on her chest as well as a shower of glitter falling around her dramatically.

"What on earth?" Jinx raised an eyebrow as she looked down at herself. "What's going on? And what's with all of this glitter? Is this glitter coming from _me_?!"

"Uh…" Caitlyn let out a low groan, bringing Jinx's attention back to the scene in front of her. The creature had shaken off its shock from the light and had set its sights on Caitlyn once again. Jinx began looking around desperately.

"What do I do?"

"Maybe I can help!" A puny, fluffy white creature with a long lemur tail literally appeared in front of Jinx with a small poof cloud.

"Ah! What are you?!" Jinx yelled, taken by surprise. The creature shook its head, which was like, its entire body.

"There's no time right now. Basically, my name is Shiro and I'm here to help you." Jinx was about to question it further, but thought better of it.

"Well then, thanks for the introduction, I'm Jinx-NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

"Hm...I suppose I haven't got time to explain anything...alright then, you'll have to learn from experience! Use me!"

"Use you? Huh?" Jinx blinked confusedly. To answer her confusion, Shiro began glowing as his form took on a different shape. Then the glowing stopped, and in Shiro's place was a white minigun.

"You can use this, right?" Jinx blinked a few times.

"A gun is talking to me?" Suddenly a roar sounded, and she looked back at the monster and Caitlyn. Deciding to shake off the confusion for now, she grabbed the supposed minigun and placed it comfortably at her side, pointing it straight at the monster.

"Alright you monstrosity...take...THIS!" Jinx yelled as she unleashed several star-infused bullets which pelleted the monster, sending it flying a good distance away from Caitlyn. It gave a roar as it shook the shock of the attack off.

"Caitlyn!" Jinx yelled, quickly running to her friend's side.

"Caitlyn, are you alri-"

"Watch out!" Jinx's eyes widened as her gun yelled out in alarm, and she looked up just in time to see a claw come crashing into her.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as she slid across the ground, dropping the minigun in the process. The creature was breathing heavily as it faced her, seemingly intent on dealing with her first and eating Caitlyn afterwards.

"Ugh…I'm getting the worst headache from all of this…" Jinx groaned in pain as she slowly began trying to lift herself onto her hands and knees. Dirt marks covered her new outfit and she had bruises all over her body.

"Jinx!" The minigun transformed back into the fluffy creature named Shiro and flew over to her.

"Ugh...what is that thing?" Jinx groaned out again, wincing as a small movement caused pain to spread throughout her body. Shiro seemed to be about to answer, but a different voice answered instead.

" _That_ is a voidling. Shouldn't you at least know that much? I know you're a new star guardian and all but pfft…" Jinx blinked, offended, as she turned around to come face to face with the speaker; an equally small, black demonic looking creature.

"Another one?!" She said in disbelief. Shiro flew over to the newcomer.

"Ah, sister, I see you've arrived! Jinx, this is Kuro, my sister."

"You have a sister?! What even are you?!" Jinx was ready to explode from all the confusing events that were happening, but the heavy breathing of the voidling brought all of their attention back to it.

"Heh. You're having trouble with small fry like this? Well, naturally since you're using my weak little brother." Kuro said haughtily. Both Jinx and Shiro gave Kuro annoyed looks before turning back to the voidling. Jinx grit her teeth as she managed to stand up, and Shiro and Kuro floated higher to hover above each of her shoulders.

"So are you gonna float there and make mocking comments or are you going to be helpful?" Jinx questioned. Kuro snorted.

"She's a bossy one. Not sure if she's star guardian material." Jinx blinked in confusion.

"Star guardian?" She was about to question it more, but a screech interrupted her as the voidling began charging at Jinx.

"Ah! What am I supposed to do?!" Jinx yelled, quickly running away as it chased her.

"You're the guardian! You have to fight it, not run away!" Shiro cried out as he and Kuro followed Jinx. She stopped running as she turned to face the charging monster.

"So you're saying all I need to do is blow it up, right? Whatever-your-name-is, can you become a gun again or something?"

"You forgot my name already?!" Shiro yelled incredulously, but he obediently glowed before transforming into the minigun. Jinx grabbed a hold of him before shooting more star-infused bullets at the voidling. It let out a screech as it stopped running, clouds of smoke rising from the explosions of the bullets making contact with it. Jinx peered at the smoke.

"Did that do it?"

"You dumb girl! Don't stop shooting!" Kuro scolded. Jinx grit her teeth.

"What'd you just call-" She was cut off as there was a loud roar and the voidling ran out of the smoke and straight for her.

"Tch! Stay down!" She said frustratedly as she began running while shooting back at it.

"You can't out run it, you know!" Kuro informed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Jinx grunted back, still trying to shoot the creature down as she ran from it. It was quickly gaining on her.

"Jinx, why don't you try flying?" Shiro's voice came from the minigun. Jinx blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf?! Fly!" Kuro deadpanned.

"How in the world do you expect me to do that?! It's not like I've flown before!"

"Well you better try before that thing eats you and your friend!" Kuro said. Jinx grit her teeth as she stopped running.

"Real encouraging Kuro."

"Why do you remember Kuro's name but not mine?" Shiro's complaint came from the minigun. Jinx grit her teeth as she pointed Shiro at the voidling. Her eyes became concentrated. The voidling got closer and closer, but Jinx was focused on herself.

"I can do this…!" With a screech, the voidling was upon her.

"Hwa!" Jinx grunted as she kicked off the ground and into the air, evading the attack. She thought she would fall, but instead, she stayed in the air and even rose a bit higher. She blinked in surprise before a wide grin spread onto her face.

"This is awesome! Why didn't you tell me I could fly from the beginning you useless cat-things?!" Jinx said in wonder.

"We are most certainly _not_ cats!" Shiro protested.

"Yeah, enjoy your time flying girly, meanwhile that thing's going back to the other girl." Kuro said. Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"What?" She looked down to see that the voidling was indeed making its way back towards Caitlyn.

"I've seen plenty of movies, I'm sure I can do this. Hah!" Jinx began descending rapidly before she landed right in between Caitlyn and the voidling, pointing Shiro straight at it.

"Don't take another step!" She declared.

"Yes, because talking to a _voidling_ is going to make a difference." Kuro mocked. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, why are there _two_ of you anyways?"

"We'll explain some other time! For now you need to take care of things here!" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know, ya don't gotta tell me twice." The voidling roared as it charged at her.

"You're getting way too predictable you know!" Jinx shouted as she shot at it relentlessly, making it stop in its tracks to cry out from the explosions. This time, she didn't stop shooting.

"Die die die die die die die die die!" The star-infused bullets continued flying out on unlimited ammo, but suddenly, the voidling ran out of the explosion to the side.

"Tch! Stop moving and let me kill you!" Jinx shouted. She shifted her aim, but the voidling kept running to evade the bullets.

"Why isn't it dead yet? Come _on_ Shiro, why don't you do any damage!"

"I-it isn't my fault! This voidling seems to possess a particularly strong exoskeleton, so it's good at dealing with our type of attacks! Nee-san, we'll need you for this!"

"Huh? You mean I have to do something?" Kuro complained. Jinx looked back at the black fuzzball over her shoulder.

"You? You can do something?"

"Pfft! Can I?! Sit aside, bro. I'll take it from here." Shiro began glowing before he transformed back into his creature form, just as Kuro began glowing as she started to change shape.

"Woah…" Jinx muttered under her breath, the glow reflecting in her eyes. A large, black rocket shooter was floating in front of her. _Like...from my dream..._

"Well? Don't just stand there! I didn't transform for nothing you know!" Kuro yelled impatiently. Jinx quickly grabbed Kuro and slung her over her shoulder, just like she'd done in her dream. With a smirk, she aimed at where the voidling was.

"Alright! Let's do some damage, Kuro!" She shot the first star-infused rocket, which resulted in a large explosion upon contact with the voidling.

"Woohoo!" She yelled.

"Nice aim!" Shiro agreed from over her shoulder.

"Alright then! Take this! And this! And thiiiiiis!" Jinx laughed in exhilaration as she shot rocket after rocket at the voidling, creating explosion after explosion. Finally, when she figured it'd been enough, she lowered her arms, and Kuro transformed back into creature form.

"Hmph. There." Jinx looked at the two fuzzy creatures.

"...I'll ask about all this later. First…" She pivoted her foot and ran straight to where Caitlyn was lying on the floor.

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn, are you alright?" She knelt down next to her best friend and sighed in relief when she saw Caitlyn breathing.

"Phew." She muttered. She looked down at her outfit.

"..." Suddenly, there was a rustling noise behind her, and her eyes widened.

"JINX!" Shiro shouted. Jinx slowly turned her head in shock to see the voidling upon her, its claws raised ready to strike her down. The reflection of the claw was in her eye as it came down upon her too quickly for her to react in any way.

"Hyah!" There was a flash of pink as an array of dazzling light took physical form to block the creature's claws from sinking into Jinx. Her eyes widened even more.

"...what…?" Hesitantly, she turned back around to see four silhouettes walking towards her. Two were quite tall, around her height, and the other two were abnormally short. The silhouettes got closer and closer, and then suddenly, colors of green, blue, purple, and pink lit up the night. Jinx's eyes widened as she saw the four figures come into view, each one glowing with their respective colors.

"Hmph!" There was a flash of pink as the voidling was hit away from Jinx and Caitlyn. Before Jinx could even react, the purple figure was right next to her. Jinx's eyes widened as she made out the face of a woman.

"What is…" The woman smiled down warmly at Jinx and Caitlyn.

"It's alright. You're a star guardian now, and that means that your battles, are our battles. Let us finish the rest. You did well protecting the light." Jinx had no idea what the woman was saying, and it was making her increasingly frustrated with the entire situation. Suddenly, the woman picked both Jinx and Caitlyn up, slinging them over her shoulders.

"Wha-! Hey! Put me down! I mean it!" Jinx shouted in protest, wriggling around, but her body was to fatigued to put up a real fight as the purple woman flew over to her comrades with a smile. She set Jinx and Caitlyn down, and the two shorter girls turned to look at them.

"Hiya! Are you our new friend? My name is Lulu! And this is my best friend Pix!" Lulu, the green one, spoke to Jinx animatedly as she showed off her white creature with wings.

"Name's Poppy. Your's?" Jinx blinked in surprise at the short blue girl, not responding.

"She's had a tiresome night, Poppy. We can talk to her tomorrow." The purple woman said. Poppy shrugged.

"If you say so, Janna. In that case, I'm going to go finish this thing off with Lux." Jinx's eyes widened at that. _Lux…?_ A large flash of pink suddenly flared throughout the night, causing Jinx to look to her side, where a woman who indeed looked similar to Lux was combatting the voidling.

"Haaah!" Lux shouted as she shot ray after ray of pink light at the voidling, causing explosion after explosion.

"Poppy, I'll hinder its movements, apprehend it while you have the chance!" Lux called out. Jinx watched as Poppy stepped forward. She held her arm out as a star appeared. Then, the star turned into a rather large blue hammer with star designs. She looked up, a smirk on her face.

"Got it." She then kicked off the ground, shooting over to where Lux was.

"Hah!" Lux shouted. Pink chains of light wrapped themselves around the voidling's feet, causing it to fall over clumsily. Lux quickly backed off as Poppy moved in. She rose her hammer and did a small spin before bringing it down on the voidling's body without restraint.

"Take...THIS!" An ear splitting sound pierced the night as a large crater formed beneath the voidling's form with Poppy's hammer strike. All Jinx could hear was the blood rushing in her own ears as things became blurry. When her head began clearing again, she saw Lux and Poppy walking back towards her, Caitlyn, Janna, and Lulu. Lux didn't even look at her.

"Your friend will be alright." Janna assured. Jinx looked over at Caitlyn's sleeping form, not saying a word.

"Can you stand up?" Janna continued. Jinx didn't move immediately, but when Janna offered her her hand, she quickly swatted it away, standing up on her own.

"I'm fine. I'm...fine." Jinx repeated herself. She looked at the four of them. _What on earth is going on…_ Janna smiled sympathetically at the look of confusion on Jinx's face.

"We'll speak more tomorrow. For now, you should get her home." Janna picked up Caitlyn in her arms and gently handed her unconscious body to Jinx.

"Lulu, if you would." Lulu smiled.

"Sure thing Janna!" Hopping forward a bit, Lulu raised her heart wand to Caitlyn's forehead, and a greenish-yellow light began protruding from the star at the center of her wand. Jinx watched, her mouth wide open, as the light shone brighter and brighter before dissipating. Lulu hopped back, smiling satisfiedly.

"What…?" Jinx looked up for answers only to find Janna smiling sweetly at her again. God, she was beginning to hate that face. It always seemed to be smiling at her out of pity; and Jinx was _not_ in the mood to be pitied.

"Don't worry. Lulu just erased her memories." Jinx was about to shout in protest, but Janna cut her off.

"It's better this way, wouldn't you agree? This was quite the traumatic experience. No regular person should have to have an encounter with a voidling." She leaned forward, causing Jinx to back away from the purple sparkles she emitted.

"This whole encounter was our fault, we weren't doing our job well enough. But perhaps it all played out as the stars wanted, since you're here now. Based on today, I already know you'll be wonderful at protecting the light. Thank you." Janna flashed a thankful smile, and that did it. Jinx snapped.

"Get away from me you cosplaying creep!" All four of their eyes widened a bit as Jinx backed away with Caitlyn in her arms.

"Stop spouting that nonsense at me! I know you think it's poetic and all but you just sound dumb. Ugh. What a headache." Jinx turned to walk away.

"Jinx, wait!" Jinx paused at Lux's voice. However, instead of continuing, Janna spoke up.

"It's alright, Lux. It's just day one. We'll talk tomorrow." Jinx grit her teeth in annoyance.

"That's what you think." She muttered. Then, she walked away officially with four pairs of eyes burning into her back. One pair with sympathy, one with wonder, one with disapproval, and one with worry.

 _ **Star Guardians can only defeat the darkness that spreads across the universe if they stand together. They will fight as one...or fall as many.**_

* * *

 **Can you guess which pairs of eyes belonged to who? Leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
